


Children's Literature

by Delphi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Childhood, Children's Literature, First Crush, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Spock develops a small crush on a certain Harry Potter character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Literature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toft_froggy (Toft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).



When Spock was a child, his mother read to him all manner of old stories from Earth that made no pretence of truth, and in the last year that he allowed it, she held him captive with a full seven volumes that had been dear to her in childhood; and despite himself, his attention had been caught by the first mention of logic in such an impossible tale and held by the scandalous (and oddly...tantalising) rages that flew across the pages like breathless profanity in the books to follow, and for the first time in his childhood, as he slept with the PADD resting safely beside his bed, he thought for a brief moment that it was a pity such a ludicrous man had never truly existed.


End file.
